La primera vez
by Lucy evans albarn
Summary: ¿A quien no le da miedo la primera vez? esta es la historia de Maka y su experiencia con Soul, acompáñeme, soy mala en summarys ok.UA
1. Seduciendo a Soul

**Hola aquí de nuevo Lucy lamento no haber escrito nada por mucho tiempo este fic es una historia dada en el Mundo real o como le dicen UA (soy nueva en esto no conozco mucho) pero bueno le quiero agradecer a Kahory que me apoyo en el fic y me dio muy buenos consejos también a todos los autores que dejaron un review en mi fic anterior.**

******Titulo:** La primera vez

******Pareja:** SoulxMaka

******Capítulos****:** Indefinido

******Advertencias:** Muy leve Occ y Lemmon 

**La primera vez**

**CAPITULO 1-SEDUCIENDO A SOUL**

Era una tarde soleada, perfecta para salir y divertirse ante las bellas atracciones de la ciudad, por la calle 2 chicas caminaban platicando muy animadamente, una era una bella chica de cabello castaño lacio llamada Liz, y la otra una chica cabello pelicenizo muy linda llamada Maka.

Ya había pasado cinco años de que se graduaron de la universidad, Liz se había casado con Kid y tenían una pastelería que los 2 dirigían, Tsubaki y Black Star estaban por contraer matrimonio en unas semanas, Maka se encontraba trabajando como diseñadora de modas para una cadena de modelaje y seguía su noviazgo con Soul, y Soul quien vivía solo ya se habia recibido como maestro de musica en una escuela privada, todos habian cumplido sus sueños pero Maka se sentía sola sin Soul a su lado.

-Ya nos faltaba ir de compras ¿no crees Maka?-dijo la joven castaña

-Tienes razón Liz-chan, hacia tiempo que no salíamos-comento la pelicenizo

-Y dime Maka ¿Cómo va tu noviazgo con Soul?-dijo Liz sorprendiendo a la chica

-Pues bien, solo que Soul ha estado ocupado con su trabajo-contesto algo triste Maka

-Ya veo, ¿y no ha conocido a una chica ahí?-pregunto la castaña

-Pues hace unos días me dijo que tenia que hacer un proyecto con otra profesora de música en una junta de profesores, cosas por la parte de la Secretaria de Educación o algo así-

-¿Qué? Espera dime ¿ella es bonita?-dijo preocupante la castaña

-No la eh visto-contesto enseguida

-Maka por dios no te das cuenta que en la escuela esta llena de arpías por una presa fácil-le dijo Liz pensativa

-Oh vamos Liz-chan estas exagerando, es solo una compañera de trabajo, ademas desde que entro a la escuela no se le han insinuado-dijo desprocupadamente Maka

-Escucha Maka es hora de que tú y Soul hagan un lazo mas fuerte-dijo la castaña seriamente

-¿D-De que estas hablando?-pregunto algo sonrojada Maka

-Tu sabes a que me refiero-dijo Liz arqueando una ceja de forma atrevida

-Te refieres a que... ¡No como se te ocurre! Es demasiado vergonzoso- dijo la pelicenizo sonrojada a no poder

-Por favor Maka, llevan ya cinco años de noviazgo y no pasan de besos, eso es deprimente Maka-dijo la castaña

-¿Y tu ya lo has hecho con Kid?-pregunto sonrojada Maka

-Pues claro que si y no sabes de lo que te pierdes-dijo atrevida Liz

-Liz-chan no pensé que tu...-

-Hay vamos Maka ya no soy una niñita de quince años, es normal que a mis 22 años quiera conocer los placeres de la vida y creo que tu también Maka-contesto de forma fantasiosa

-¿Como se te ocurre? Soul y yo nunca hemos pues pensado en eso-contesto Maka

-Mira si tu y el están juntos, el vinculo se hará mas fuerte y ninguna lagartona podrá quitártelo, ahora solo pensara en ti-dijo seriamente

-Pero es que...-dijo sonrojada Maka mientras desviaba la mirada

-¿O es que me vas a negar que quieres hacer el amor con Soul?-pregunto de forma coqueta

-LIZ-CHAN-grito la sonrojada risa

Risa quedo callada un momento tratar de asimilar lo dicho por Liz, es cierto que llevaban un buen tiempo de novios pero no pasaban de besarse, tomarse de la mano y abrazarse, a pesar de que los dos eran adultos ninguno pasaba de los besos.

-Entonces tu tienes que seducirlo-le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿S-Seducirlo? ¡Tu realmente estas loca, jamas eh hecho algo así!-contesto alterada

-Ese es el problema, los dos son idiotas para dar el primer paso-

-Oye eso no es cierto, y aunque quiera seducirlo ¿Como lo hago si siempre me dice plana?-le dijo muy desanimada

-De que rayos hablas tu eres muy bonita Maka-dijo la castaña

-En serio estas loca, pero gracias-dijo sonriendo

-¿Somos amigas no? Bien mañana empezaremos con el plan *seduciendo a Soul*-dijo la castaña entusiasmada

-Ah bien, pero se que es una mala idea-dijo resignada Maka

-Asi se habla, venga vamos por algo de tomar-dijo Liz mientras abrazaba a la pelicenizo

**Y hasta aqui, bueno diganme si quedo bien que le falta creo que la continuare pronto si me da tiempo ok Lucy chan se va bye**

**Me dejan un review aqui abajito plis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Manos a la obra

**Hola de nuevo aquí Lucy dando otro capitulo de "La primera vez" decidí continuarlo pronto para terminarlo pronto creo que tendrá al menos 10 capítulos pero no se.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews se los agradezco ^.^**

**Y también quiero agradecer a mi hermana mayor Kahory-chan y quiero maldecir a mi hermana horrible del demonio Marina (La aborrezco por que me borro la conti a propósito culpenla a ella no a mi)  
**

**Disclaimer-Soul eater no me pertenece es del gran dios Atsushi Okubo lo amo (no lo puse en el otro capitulo y no se como corregirlo ayudaaa me van a arrestar jajajajajajaja)**

**Bueno sin mas habla comencemos.**

** La primera vez**

**2-MANOS A LA OBRA**

Después de la salida con Liz, Maka quedo pensativa de lo que había dicho.

-_Hacer el amor con Soul..._¡No dios que vergüenza, Liz-chan es una loca, no puedo hacer eso, no puedo-dijo Maka sentada en su cama, cuando de repente sono su celular

-_Maka, ¿Cómo te fue con Liz?-_dijo el muchacho a través del teléfono

-Pues bien y ¿A ti como te fue con Kid?-pregunto igualmente Maka

-_Muy bien, ya vez ambos trabajan no podemos verlos tanto como antes-_contesto el albino

-Si tienes razón-

-_¿Qué hay de tu trabajo ya terminaste los últimos diseños?-_

-Si estoy dándole los últimos detalles para que queden bien-dijo Maka

_-Maka es mejor que hablemos mañana se esta haciendo tarde-_dijo el chico a punto de colgar pero Maka hablo de repente

-Espera Soul-dijo en seguida la pelicenizo

-_¿Que pasa?-_pregunto el de repente

-Te quiero-musito ella sonrojada

-_Pues yo te amo my lady-_dijo el sonriente_  
_

-Si, bueno adiós-colgó algo sonrojada

Mientras Soul se encontraba pensativo con un secreto objeto en sus manos.

-_Estoy seguro que se lo daré pronto-_pensó el alvino mientras miraba la ventana y guardaba el preciado objeto

Al día siguiente Maka despertó un poco agitada había tenido un sueño "prohibido", cosa que no le había pasado antes y menos con su novio, su respiración trataba de normalizarse mientras el sonrojo de sus mejillas no desaparecía.

-D-Dios como puedo soñar eso con Soul, desde que ayer Liz-chan me convenció con esto me siento rara ¡Me he vuelto una pervertida!-decía Maka mientras se regañaba así misma

Rápidamente la chica se levanto para bañarse, después de una buena ducha, se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa roja de manga corta, y zapatillas de tacón del mismo color, un ligero maquillaje y brillo en los labios, salio de su departamento para ir a su trabajo ella trabajaba como diseñadora, si había tenido el trabajo que siempre había soñado pero sentía que le faltaba algo a su vida.

-Señorita Albarn las modelos preguntan si las chaquetas Milán son las que usaran en esta sesión de fotos-pregunto una chica que era su secretaria

-Ah disculpa Hitomiko ¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto Maka

-Que las modelos preguntan si...-decía, mientras Maka la interrumpió

-Ah claro si, yo iré, gracias-contesto mientra iba a la sala de modelaje

Después de un rato la peliceniza estaba arreglando unos papeles cuando de repente sonó su celular.

-¿Hola?-dijo la chica en seguida

-Maka deja de hacer lo que estas haciendo baja y pongamos manos a la obra nuestro plan-dijo una voz de la cual Maka reconoció enseguida

-Liz deja ya esa tontería, va a ser una perdida de tiempo-contesto Maka con desgano

-¿De que rayos hablas? ¡Deja de decir tonterías y baja de tu oficina ahora!-ordeno la castaña mientras colgo el teléfono

La chica algo confundida bajo y se encontró con la castaña algo enojada

-¿Que pasa Liz-chan?-pregunto la chica

-¿Que no dijimos hacer el plan de "seducir a Soul" desde hoy?-dijo la castaña con tono obvio

A-Ah sobre eso, yo creo que-decía la chica cuando

-Si, no importa venga vamos, tenemos mucho que ver y comprar-decía Liz mientras agarraba a Maka y la arrastraba lejos del edificio

Las dos chicas ahora se encontraban en un montón de tiendas de ropa.

-Liz-chan que hacemos aquí-decía confundida la chica

-¿No es lógico para seducir a un hombre hay que lucir sexys y coquetas y como tu no eres ni uno ni lo otro, debemos escoger un buen atuendo que te haga ver así-decía mientras miraba las prendas

-¿Por que quieres que me compre ropa si la puedo diseñar?-pregunto Maka confundida

-Por eso mismo debemos comprar algo que tu no hayas diseñado, tus atuendos son lindos, pero necesitamos algo diferente...¡Ah mira!-dijo mientras se acercaba a unos vestidos donde comenzó a agarrarlos y dárselos en el probador

-Vamos pruébate cada uno, y veremos cual te queda mejor-le dijo Liz

-Estas loca-musito Maka con desgano

-¡Solo entra ahí y pruebatelos!-le ordeno con furia

Después de muchos vestidos y tiendas, Maka estaba agotada y aun no encontraban un vestido perfecto

-Vamos Liz-chan no hay ninguno que me quede...-decía mientras de repente su amiga se detuvo

-Ahí esta-musito la castaña

-¿Qué?-pregunto Maka confundida

-¡El vestido perfecto! Ven míralo-

El vestido era de color negro, de mangas caídas a un lado de los hombros, lo suficiente corto para lucir las piernas y era lo que deseaba Liz para Maka.

-Es bonito-dijo Maka la pregunta era ¿Me quedara bien?

-¡Es perfecto ven vamos a probártelo!-decía la castaña muy alegre

-Disculpe señorita mi amiga quiere probarse ese vestido negro que esta en el aparador-le dijo muy amablemente a una de las chicas de la tienda

-Lo lamento pero acaban de llevarse el ultimo-dijo la chica apenada

-¿Qué?-logro decir Liz

-Esta bien de todas formas gracias-dijo Maka

-No puede ser esto debe ser una jugarreta del destino-decía decepcionada Liz

-No te preocupes encontraremos otro-decía Risa

-Pero era el vestido perfecto-dijo llorando la castaña

-Disculpen-dijo de repente una voz femenina

Maka y Liz voltearon y encontraron a una muchacha que parecía ser mayor que ellas, era muy amable pero ellas no la conocían.

**Hasta aqui me tengo que ir ahora a una clase de piano y mi mamá me esta amenazando bueno Lucy se va **Chaooooo

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
